


NCIS Reboot

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Evil Author Day 2016 [2]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Author Day 2016, F/M, M/M, NCIS!Greg, SEAL!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a complete AU of this season and beyond. Instead of what's coming (If you've read the spoilers) this is what I would have preferred. No angry bashing planned in this one, just the reality that people move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NCIS Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> This would most likely be a series of related one shots rather than one long story.

Tony leaned his hip against the doorjamb of the forensics lab listening to McGee giving their new forensics tech a hard time. Going down to the lab knowing that Abby wasn’t there was equally strange and hard on everyone, but it wasn’t the new tech’s fault. So far he’d performed his job better than expected, even if it was different than they were used to. Gone was the pounding music that made your ears bleed, the odd pictures on the walls, and the hyper overly caffeinated Goth. In their place was the soft twang of country radio, bare walls, and a tall highly trained SEAL who just happened to be something of a forensic genius in his own right.

Tony had tried to give everyone time to settle in, but while he was sure JT could handle himself, Tony couldn’t in good conscious continue to let his SFA pick on him for no reason. “McGee!” As Tim flinched, Tony felt a silent pleasure that he was getting to be as stealthy as Gibbs was. “I heard your computer ding. I think you should go back to your desk and finish that search. I’ll get the information from JT.”

He watched McGee’s mouth open, Tony suspected to argue the point, but all it took as an arched eyebrow, and the other man quickly backed down. “Yes, Boss.” Tony stepped further into the room, and watched his friend stomp off just barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Turning back around he saw the tech had turned back to his work, and Tony took the time to decide if he wanted to have the needed conversation now, or later.

Jared Tristan “Call me JT” Padalecki came to them from the SEALs. He’d gotten hurt in a roadside explosion, and lost the lower part of his right leg. The man was literally a genius. Tony’s opinion was he was at least as smart as Abby, if not more, but he was keeping that to himself for the moment. The man had done the majority of his school work while deployed overseas. 

Labs courses were done on the rare times he could piece together a couple months in the states. While he’d spent his year and a half at Bethesda rehabbing and learning to live without part of his leg, he’d worked on his doctorates. Then once released from the hospital he’d spent a year at NCIS as an intern for one of the other Forensic Techs. 

When Tony and Vance were discussing options, after Abby announced that she was moving west with Dwight, the Director had casually slid JT's folder across the table. By the time Tony got to the end of his file, he couldn’t say yes fast enough. He loved the idea of having a decorated US Navy SEAL as his forensic scientist. With their new probie, who was a former Forensic Lab Tech specializing in DNA analysis, the lab honestly hadn’t missed a beat. Even if it was being run different than what people were used to. JT may be new, but that didn’t make his ways and his analysis wrong.

Deciding that he needed to have at least a quick chat, then could have a more in-depth conversation later over one of his one on one dinner checkups. Quietly, Tony closed the door drawing JT’s attention finally, who frowned looking from Tony to the door and back. “Did I do something wrong?” JT finally asked, and shaking his head Tony moved over to the table.

“Nope,” Tony answered making a popping sound as he pronounced the p. “I just had a comment that I wanted to make before you give me the results.” JT nodded seriously turning toward Tony giving the Special Agent in Charge his full attention.

Nodding back Tony looked at JT for a moment letting him see that he was serious stepping forward placing himself into the former SEAL’s space before proceeding. “I want you to… stop… being… nice.”

When JT’s jaw dropped, Tony grinned and stepped back giving the man room again. “I’m not telling you to go around being a class A jackass, JT, but… ok look.”

Taking a deep breath, Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Abby was special. Abby was everyone’s little sister, and was loved by the whole team. The thing is though… I don’t want you to be her. I’ve been where you are, trying to replace someone that everyone else seems to want more than you, and frankly it sucks. It’s not your fault that person is gone, yet everyone seems to want to take it out on you anyway.

“I don’t expect, need, or want you to be Abby. I expect you to you do your job to the best of your ability, and make sure that the results you give me are accurate and thorough. I need you to learn how to be a part of this crazy family that is the MCRT team. I want you to be you. I want you to stop being nice and understanding and going easy on people being jackasses because you don’t do something the same way that Abs used to.”

Tony paused to take a deep breath looking around at the blank walls, before turning his attention back to JT. “I want you to make this your area. I want you to tell me if I’m being a jackass, because I’m not meaning to be. Sometimes though I miss Abby a lot, and if I’m taking it out on you it’s not on purpose. So tell me if I’m being a dick, and for fuck sake PUT. MCGEE. IN. HIS. PLACE. The guy is like a brother to me. He’s one of my best friends, but that bullshit I walked in on has been going on for too long. If I have to get involved I will. If you want me to deal with it I will, but I’d rather honestly you two work it out for yourselves if possible.”

JT quickly shook his head, took a deep breath, and rolled his neck before speaking. “No Special Agent DiNozzo, sir, Boss, umm...” Tony chuckled and grinned again shaking his head. 

“That’s a little much, dude. Normally I don’t do sir, but I know it’s what you’re used to. My title is a little too formal. I meant it when I said you’re family, and family doesn’t do titles. Tony or Sir is fine. The team will call me boss, but I’m not your boss. It’s important to me that you feel like you can tell me to back the fuck off, and give you time to do…whatever you do down here.”

JT nodded and smiled. “Yes, sir, thank you for understanding.” Tony nodded back. “Before you give me your results, you are next on the Bonding Dinner list. So, the next night we’re both free you’re up. Tell me what kind of food you want and I’ll find us a place to go.”

JT grinned and resisted the urge to salute before turning back to his computer screen. “Ok so, I ran the petty officer’s prints and found something odd…” Tony turned his attention to the screen listening to the results feeling better about things for now. After getting what results were ready, Tony turned to leave and again looked at the walls. Turning he looked at JT again. “Seriously man… you need to decorate. This is your space.” Without waiting for a response Tony left, and JT grinned after him feeling suddenly much better about his new job. 

Tony walked into the bullpen, having taken the back stairway to pause to listen to the team.

**Author's Note:**

> The new team if this is continued would be:  
> Team Leader: Tony DiNozzo  
> Senior Field Agent: Tim McGee  
> Agent: Ellie Bishop  
> Probie: Greg Sanders
> 
> Forensic Tech: Jared "JT" Padalecki
> 
> ME: Ducky  
> ME Assistant: Jimmy
> 
> Director: Leon Vance
> 
> Tony's Significant Other: David Rossi  
> McGee's Significant Other: Delilah  
> Ellie's SO: ?  
> Greg's SO: ?
> 
> MCRT Consultant: Gibbs
> 
> This fic is part of my Evil Author Day offerings. I make no promises that any of these stories will be finished. I make no promises that if they are finished there won't be major changes. Bugging me won't get them done faster. My musi don't work like that. They just tend to not speak when they're stressed. Thoughts and suggestions are welcome. These snippets only have quick proofreading. Please no grammar/spelling corrections. These offerings are all FAR from a finished product.
> 
> Enjoy the madness of EAD!


End file.
